


Ambition

by Eriakit



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs With Teeth, French Kissing, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Orc Kissing, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teeth, Thigh-Riding, Tusk Kink, Tusk-Sucking, aka getting face-fucked by a tongue but you like it, im creating a new tag everyone, its just sex, its not french its orcish, tusks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriakit/pseuds/Eriakit
Summary: Anduin finally got Saurfang properly into bed. He's very excited.
Relationships: Varok Saurfang/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 20
Kudos: 99





	Ambition

**Author's Note:**

> Someone mentioned it was hard to write kissing an orc and I insisted it wasn't if you weren't a fucking COWARD. And then I got excited.

Anduin leaned in close to Saurfang’s mouth, chest tight with excitement, avoiding looking Saurfang in the eye. He was _too_ excited - he felt like the guards outside must be able to hear his heart hammering, and he _knew_ Saurfang could. It was just on that edge of almost-mortifying, naked as the day he was born, straddling Saurfang’s thigh, his waist caught in those huge, terrifyingly strong hands... and all he could focus on were his teeth. His _tusks_. Sharp and dangerous and _right there_.

Saurfang said something soothing-sounding Anduin wouldn’t quite bring himself to focus on enough to understand, but just the sound of his voice settled something loose-and-rattling in his chest. Suddenly, it wasn’t all so overwhelming. It was just them, just being close, and he was warm and safe and _needy_ when he leaned forward to press a careful kiss to Saurfang’s lower lip. It was softer than he’d expected, felt odd-and-large against his own, but it seemed like something natural to do it again, and he laughed quietly when Saurfang huffed at him.

“Mind the tusks, they’re sharp,” was obviously _meant_ as a warning, but all it did was send a spike of electric buzzing-heat through Anduin’s gut. He gasped softly, rocking his hips, rutting his cock against Saurfang’s thigh and feeling his bells catch and roll between them.

“I am _well_ aware,” he breathed, and felt Saurfang’s grip tighten. Anduin inched a little closer, knee slid carefully up against Saurfang’s cock, and grinned when another little half-kiss made it twitch against him. “Can you feel them? Like teeth?”

Saurfang didn’t get past _ye-_ before Anduin pressed a kiss to the tusk that had been dangerously close to his right cheek. Saurfang made an odd, curious noise deep in his chest - neither positive nor negative, but definitely interested, so Anduin did it again. He lingered this time, lips parted, tongue just touching the tusk’s curved edge, and finally looked up to meet Saurfang’s eyes.

The orc growled low in his chest, eyes hooded and pupils blown as he watched Anduin. Anduin’s breath caught and held as he _oh_ -so-carefully wrapped his lips around the tusk’s tip, tongue curling around it once he’d closed his mouth around it. It had the same feeling of potential-but-mild danger as licking a dinner knife clean. He chased it, enjoying the pressure against his tongue of something not _quite_ breaking the skin, and pulled back when Saurfang groaned.

“Does it feel that good?” he asked, giddy at all the minuscule discoveries he’d made so quickly, clinging to _calm_ and _teasing_ by his metaphorical fingernails.

Saurfang twitched as if he wanted to shake his head but had stopped the motion before it could drag his tusk along Anduin’s skin. “It feels... warm. Good. It’s fine. But watching you...” he trailed off and didn’t seem inclined to finish the train of thought, too busy spreading his fingers wider, watching Anduin’s mouth as his hands slid _slightly_ lower.

Anduin hitched forward again, cock heavy and eager, and it made Saurfang’s hands slide low enough his smallest fingers rested along the top of Anduin’s ass. Good. “But watching me suck on your tusks like you wish I’d suck on your cock is the best part?”

Saurfang froze, then let out a shaky breath against Anduin’s grinning mouth as he leaned forward to rest their foreheads together. “Not quite what I was going to say, actually,” came out as winded as Anduin had ever heard him. A personal achievement he would cherish for a long time to come, he was sure. “But I also -“ Saurfang cut himself off abruptly, and Anduin found his patience suddenly strained. He wanted to _know_. He wanted to understand all the little things that drove Saurfang insane, and use them _shamelessly_.

“Spit it out, if you please.”

Saurfang swatted at him lightly for his gleeful impatience. The gentle swat over the top of his ass sent tingles over Anduin’s skin and he squeaked, neatly catching all of Saurfang’s attention.

“...Hmmmm. I’ll tell you, if you explain _that_ ,” he rumbled, a grin of his own spreading slow-and-predatory around his tusks. Anduin gulped. He weighed the risk of exposing himself to scrutiny against the reward of Saurfang telling him more little-things and maybe letting him mouth at his tusks again and _maybe_ doing more. It was an easy equation to solve.

“Easy. I’d love a good spanking from you at some point.” Saurfang choked on an inhale-turned-laugh and pulled his face back, staring at Anduin with wide eyes and not a hint of reproach. Anduin rolled his hips again, emboldened. “Slap hard enough to give it a good sting next time.” He bounced in place, all-at-once fearless and eager. “I’ve thought about it. Thought about you holding me so tight I bruise, too.” Saurfang’s fingers clenched down, points of growing pressure, and Anduin moaned. “Yeah, like that, a bit more, even, if you want.”

Saurfang’s breath whooshed out like he’d taken a kick to the chest, and then Anduin found himself flying - and then falling - and then flat on his back on the bed. He couldn’t control the giggling bubbling up from his chest as Saurfang hovered over him, eyes wide and mouth open. 

“I’m not sure you know exactly what you’re getting yourself into here, Anduin. But I must admit, you’re brave.”

Anduin darted up and licked at the tusk he hadn’t had the chance to kiss yet, and got crushed back into the bed for his troubles. Saurfang kisses him back, much-larger mouth slotting against his. Anduin could only rightly kiss a part of Saurfang’s mouth at a time, where the orc would’ve had trouble kissing _just_ his mouth and not his cheek and chin as well - if he’d tried to limit himself at all. He didn’t. It was odd-but-still-good as they traded off-beat kisses, and Anduin kissed and licked at Saurfang’s tusks a few times more before Saurfang broke with a groan and licked into Anduin’s mouth. And _oh._

It _should_ have been awkward. It _should_ have felt too-large and too-slick and too-full inside his mouth. It _should_ have been, frankly, borderline disgusting.

What it _was_ was an invasion, a plundering, and all Anduin could focus on was the feeling of Saurfang’s broad-wet-flexible tongue filling his mouth, _fucking_ his mouth. It pressed his own tongue down as easily as Saurfang pinned his whole body, and rubbed hot-and-slick against the roof of his mouth. Anduin moaned around it, needy and loud, spreading his legs wider, then hitching them up around Saurfang’s hips. He wanted more of Saurfang in him, anyhow and anywhere, so suddenly he couldn’t find the beginning of the thought around the sheer _want_.

But then Saurfang was pulling back, looking bemused and aroused in equal measure. Anduin could do nothing but whine like a dog denied table scraps as Saurfang held him down with his _thumbs_ , pressed tight to Anduin’s upper arms.

“Saurfang _please-_ ”

The orc chuckled at him. “But I can’t tell you what you wanted to know with my tongue down your throat, Anduin.”

Oh, that bastard.

“Oh, you _bastard.”_

Saurfang laughed, _loudly_ , and Anduin tried his best to get his breath back. But then Saurfang was leaning in close again, smirking, and _fuck_ breathing properly it was the _least_ important thing.

“I like watching you suck my tusks, Anduin. I like it because you look so lost and needy when you do it. I like it because it’s dangerous and you’re doing it anyways, because you could bleed from it and you just keep going. I like it because you’re so desperate to kiss me, and you’re just as desperate to have me inside of you. It’s arousing to watch a delicate little human lose themselves in lust over them.” Anduin watched with wide eyes as Saurfang’s smirk gentled into something fond. “Especially when that tiny, soft human is _you_.”

Anduin’s heart was pounding. There were so many things he wanted to say - most of them that he’d said a dozen times over by now - soft things like _I love you_ and _thank you_ , but piled up around them were _filthy_ things, like _get inside of me then_ and _kiss me again, I love how it feels_ and _I want you to ruin me_.

What came out was: “I’m not _tiny._ ”

Saurfang laughed _at_ him, this time, and shifted, reaching down to grab between them. Anduin’s breath stuttered as Saurfang’s cock, wide and long and _heavy_ , slapped down against his own and at _least_ half his belly to boot. “I suppose you’re fair-sized compared to other humans,” Saurfang said, voice dripping teasing-smugness. “You’re tiny compared to me.”

Anduin whimpered and couldn’t even find it in himself to feel ashamed about it. “By the _Light_ , I want that _in_ me,” wasn’t _intended_ to be whined aloud into the heady air between them, but he couldn’t say he minded. Especially when it wiped the smug-and-amused off Saurfang’s face in a wash of heated lust. 

“You’re going to _kill_ one of us,” Saurfang hissed, rocking forward between Anduin’s legs, cock dragging heated-and-throbbing against _so much_ of Anduin’s skin. He felt _dizzy_ with it. “I’m fairly certain it’ll be me.”

Anduin gasped as Saurfang bucked forward hard enough his heavy balls struck Anduin’s ass, scrabbling at Saurfang’s elbows, arms still half pinned by _thumbs_ , just _thumbs_. It struck Anduin for the millionth time that Saurfang could _rip_ him apart, no weapons needed. Saurfang could _hurt_ him, could abuse him without even meaning to.

He could, but he _wouldn’t_ , not more than Anduin wanted him to. Proven-positive time and again, from restraint while sparring to the weeks-and-months of _begging_ and promising and negotiating it had taken to get _this_ , Saurfang naked and thrusting against him. It was the definition of _heady_. Anduin was sure he’d never been so aroused in his life, right on the edge of coming just from this. But he wanted more, he wanted -

“Fuck, at least kiss me again, I want you in me when I -“

Saurfang stopped moving with a groan, and Anduin screech-whine-hissed as blessed friction was cut short. “Don’t _stop_ ,” he bit out, wriggling fruitless under Saurfang’s weight. “I wanted you to do the _opposite_ of stop. _Saurfang!”_

Saurfang huffed-like-laughing. “But I’m not done with you yet.”

And _oh_. Well then. Anduin’s mind skittered into so many directions at once at the implications of that that all he could do was stare up at Saurfang expectantly. The orc chuckled again.

“I want to taste you, Anduin.” Anduin’s brain shorted out with a fitz he was half-certain he could _actually_ hear. 

“Oh, oh please. Please, yes. Please? _Please.”_

Saurfang snickered as he moved down the bed, and Anduin propped himself up on his hands to watch as his breath rushed warm-and-damp over Anduin’s... everything, really. His legs were spread wide, still, even wider when Saurfang settled in between them and nudged them up over his shoulders, and Anduin felt _exposed_ with Saurfang’s face so - _there_. His nose was centimeters from Anduin’s cock. His tusks were even closer to Anduin’s balls. Hot air rushed over _so much_ every time Saurfang breathed, over Anduin’s thighs ad between his ass cheeks and up onto his belly.

“So _polite_ ,” Saurfang mumbled, and the edge of approval-and-praise in his voice combined with the warmth gusting over Anduin’s cock and the _closeness_ had Anduin choking on a noise so high and thready he frankly couldn’t believe he could make it, even as he made it. Saurfang looked him in the eye, pointedly licking his tusks. “Still brave?”

Anduin didn’t give a shit about bravery right now. “Still this close to losing my mind if you don’t fucking _touch me.”_

Saurfang laughed, and instead of closing his mouth after doing so, he licked a long, wide stripe up from Anduin’s balls to the tip of his cock.

Anduin’s elbows gave out without a bit of warning and he fell backward, bouncing a little as he hit the bed, air leaving his lungs with a weak wail. Saurfang didn’t stop once he’d started - that hot, wet, _huge_ tongue kept going, _slowly_ , up and down Anduin’s cock, over and around his balls, _around_ his cock. Anduin brought his fist to his mouth and bit down, less to stifle any noises and more to just give him some outlet for the trembling _insanity_ building up behind his guts from this too-much-and-not-quite-enough.

Saurfang finally paused, rumbling contentedly. Anduin whined pathetically, eye’s squeezed shut, too damn on edge to complain more strongly and half-glad he was backing off of that _edge_ , but then - “Be very still, Anduin. I think you’ll like this, if you can keep still for me.” He wasn’t sure how he was meant to do that but by the Light he’d try.

Saurfang helped him, pinning his hips to the bed - so easily, _fuck_ \- and Anduin felt a bit more sure of himself with the steady grip holding him in place. He could do this. He could hold still. He could -

Saurfang’s tongue slid along the underside of him again, and then in one smooth movement Anduin’s entire cock was encased in wet and _heat_. Anduin bucked up once before he could stop himself and felt a prick of pain against his hipbone - but no Saurfang wasn’t - oh oh the _teeth_ he - he had to _see_.

Anduin got his elbows under himself and pried his eyes open and - _fuck_. Saurfang was watching him, Anduin’s cock entirely inside of his mouth. But best-most-terrifying were Saurfang’s tusks to either side of the base of Anduin’s cock, pressing in sharply against his hipbones, and Anduin could see glimpses of sharp-white teeth, could _feel_ them graze gently against the throbbing skin of his cock.

Saurfang’s eyes were smug and bright when he swallowed carefully around his mouthful, and Anduin collapsed backward again, back arching. It wasn’t more than a few seconds of that, of Saurfang’s cheeks hollowing and tongue rolling and the heat _tightening_ , before Anduin was coming.

His ears were ringing and his hands were cramping from fisting in the sheets as he came back to himself, shivering in aftershocks as Saurfang _continued_ to lick at his cock until some measure of time only Saurfang understood the meaning of had passed.

“I’m torn,” Saurfang informed him, not even out of breath or rough-voiced and _damn_ if that wasn’t arousing to the point of insanity. Anduin made a weak noise of inquiry after a moment, when it became clear Saurfang was waiting for a response to continue. “Ah, there you are. I’m torn, Anduin, between two things we could work towards in the future.” Anduin made made another little noise, reveling in the twitchy pleasure dancing along his muscles. “Well. Most men would want to work towards lasting longer before coming their brains out. And that’s definitely a good goal to have. But alternatively, we could just work on making you come as many times as you can before you pass out. Try and increase that number with time. What do you think?”

Anduin couldn’t even lift his head to defend himself. Did his self need defending? He wasn’t sure. “Both of those options sound fun,” he tried, flapping a hand uselessly. “I’ll probably die either way. Do as you like.”

Saurfang laughed into Anduin’s thigh, tusks pressing into sensitive skin in a way that made Anduin want to spread them wide and... something. He’d figure it out later. Or just do what Saurfang suggested. The orc in question kissed absently at Anduin’s skin a few more times, then patted his hip. “Sleep, or more?”

_”More.”_ It was a little embarrassing how quickly and emphatically that one rushed out, but then Saurfang was grunting in a pleased-way and really, they were beyond embarrassment at this point, surely. Anduin’s head just needed to catch up.

“Tell me what you want, then.” 

Anduin groaned. “I have to _choose?”_

Saurfang snickered at his whining, poking him in the belly. “You wanted me inside you, earlier. I’ve only got one cock, and you’ve got two holes, not to mention nice soft thighs, an ass to grind against, hands.” Anduin cursed under his breath, prompting more snickers. “How do you think I feel? So much to play with, so little time.”

“You can’t just _say_ thing like that,” Anduin whined, covering his face with his hands. 

“Why not?”

“Because it _hurts_ to be this hard again this fast, you bastard.”

They both laughed, then Saurfang made a considering noise. “Might last long enough to fuck _me_ , given it’s the second round.” Anduin could tell that no, he couldn’t, just by how hard his cock jumped at the idea. “Or not. It’d still be fun, though.”

“Please,” Anduin muttered into his palms, trying not to start giggling because he probably wouldn’t be able to stop if he did, “Please, I surrender.” He uncovered his face and looked down to find Saurfang watching him fondly, lounged on his side, while lazily stroking his cock. Anduin swallowed hard, choice made. “Yeah, if you don’t fuck me with that thing tonight I’m never talking to you again.”

Saurfang barked out a surprised laugh, but nodded agreeably. “If you were expecting an argument, you won’t get it. Flip over, then.”

Anduin pouted. “But I want you to kiss me while you fuck me.”

Saurfang hissed, his grip on his cock stilling and tightening-like-prevention. “And you tell _me_ to stop talking.” He shook his head. “Maybe once you’ve adjusted, but it’ll be easier to get inside you with your ass up. Bends you the right way, let’s gravity help.”

Anduin whined, not willing to give up on the idea of Saurfang above him, tongue in his mouth and cock in his ass. “I don’t mind if it’s harder.”

Saurfang snorted. “I should hope not.”

Anduin groaned at the poor excuse for a joke, and flipped over.

“There’s a good boy,” Saurfang said cheerfully. Anduin could hear him scoot closer, the bed shifting as he knee-walked up it. He expected Saurfang to reach over to the bedside table where he’d put a pot of oil. Instead, two giant hands closed over Anduin’s hips, massive thumbs spreading his cheeks wide.

A shiver of nervousness danced up Anduin’s spine as Saurfang took a second to just _look_ , humming appreciatively, and then Anduin yelled and just about jerked out of Saurfang’s hold as something hot and slick went over is hole -

His _tongue._ Saurfang was using his _tongue_. Anduin sobbed in a confused mishmash of arousal and surprise and confusion as Saurfang’s tongue moved over him again, from balls to tailbone. Everything was _wet_ , and Anduin’s mind was zigzagging from _hot wet yes good_ to thoughts like _but he can taste me_ and back again repeatedly as he writhed in place. His fingers and toes scrabbled for purchase as Saurfang continued, useless even when he got it with how tightly Saurfang held his hips.

And then Saurfang pressed _in_. 

Shallowly at first, and then deeper, and it was just as impossible to focus around and all-consuming as that tongue being in his mouth was. More, even. Anduin fisted his hands in his own hair, mewling, thighs shaking, as he felt his body relax more and more, as Saurfang’s tongue _moved_ inside him, as he stretched _wider._

When Saurfang pulled back Anduin could’ve cried. It wasn’t fair - he wanted that to never-stop. But then Saurfang _was_ reaching over for the pot of oil, and that meant even _more_ would be happening, and Anduin bit his knuckles in anticipation as Saurfang made wet noises back where Anduin couldn’t see.

The first finger that slid into him didn’t stretch him much more than Saurfang’s tongue had, and Anduin rocked back onto it greedily. It struck him that Saurfang’s fingers were nearly the size of his own cock, and the thought had him panting. Then a second finger, and mixed with the lust of here-and-now was the thought that it was likely fairly close to how it would feel to have two smaller - lesser, far lesser to Saurfang’s, in Anduin’s estimation - cocks fuck him.

At three fingers, he had to stop biting his knuckles and pull a pillow over to bite, instead, stereotypes and off color jokes be _damned_.

But then-oh-then, Anduin heard “Want another taste.” from Saurfang, and Saurfang’s tongue was sliding in between his two fingers, and then Anduin was getting stretched-wide by spread-fingers and _oh_. But it was even better somehow when Saurfang pressed in close, hand out of the way, and Anduin could feel teeth grazing the skin behind his balls and tusks digging into his ass cheeks along with that slick-slide _inside_.

“Are you ready?” was the neediest, most out of breath Anduin had heard Saurfang yet, and he knew that his _fuck, yes, now_ as ten times as bad. But then the fat head of Saurfang’s cock was pressing against Anduin’s hole, forcing it to _open_ , to spread wide and vulnerable and _take_.

Saurfang pressed slowly, carefully in, breath coming short-and-harsh, gusting down over Anduin’s skin. It was more than a bit maddening, and Anduin braced at fingers-and-toes and at knees-and-elbows, and before Saurfang could hold him tight to stop him, he shoved back, _hard_.

The whole head of Saurfang’s cock and maybe a couple of inches more was suddenly _in_ him, completely, and Anduin writhed in the splitting pain-pleasure of it.

_”Idiot,”_ Saurfang hissed. “Fuck. Relax, Anduin.” That was easy for him to say, less easy with a log splitting ones insides in half while one also felt a stiff breeze away from coming. It was so _good_ , but so _much_ , he wanted more and didn’t know if he could have it. “Hush, shh shh shh. Breathe,” Saurfang commanded, hand spread wide and heavy and soothing over Anduin’s back. Anduin breathed, and oh, that was better.

He kept breathing, kept relaxing, and with every bit he relaxed his body adjusted a hair more. The calmer he got the more the balance tilted from pain to pleasure, the better it felt the calmer he was. It was a feedback loop of _good_ , all of a sudden, and Anduin moaned and wriggled a little just to _feel_ it.

“Fucking shit, Anduin, you could’ve - fuck.” Saurfang took a moment for himself, petting Anduin all over, sending tingles along Anduin’s skin. “You could’ve hurt yourself, you impatient brat.” He trailed his hand over Anduin’s belly, and wrapped two fingers around his cock. “How are you _still hard?_ That hurt, that had to of hurt.”

Anduin nodded against his damp, abused pillow. He wasn’t sure if he’d cried or not. Probably. That or he’d drooled a lot more than he’d thought. “It did. Feels good too. Can I have more now? How much is left?”

Saurfang made a sound like someone dying. “You’ll be the death of me.” He snorted, hard, like he was trying to force himself to focus, or maybe just couldn’t believe Anduin was _like this_. Fine either way. “You’re about a third of the way there, and yes, but carefully. Don’t expect to take all of me at once.”

Anduin moaned happily, and rolled his hips back right as Saurfang nudged forward. His eyes rolled up at how good it felt, how deeply it moved in him. He had a feeling, by Saurfang’s curse, that that somehow hadn’t been expected, and Anduin had again gotten more than Saurfang had been going to give him. The feel of it loosened Anduin’s tongue, made him want to say anything-everything to get more.

“What if I want all of it?” was first, but not quite what he wanted to say. “I _want_ all of it. All of you.” was closer. “I need it, need all of it, _now,”_ was definitely right, and in time with Anduin managing to roll his hips back again, if definitely a bit ambitious.

Saurfang didn’t respond with words. He made another sound like Anduin had landed a fatal blow, and then pulled back a bit just to rock back in. Anduin wasn’t sure they’d get to proper _fucking_ before they both came - Saurfang’s thighs were shaking against the backs of his, and Anduin’s balls were draw tight, matching the tight clench of heat around his spine. It was good that Saurfang had let go of his cock to hold his chest up, because just bobbing in the air was almost enough to send Anduin over the edge.

But _fuck_ , then Saurfang started thrusting in _earnest._

Anduin made a punched-out, gut-deep noise as Saurfang moved inside of him - out, _in_ , out, _in_ , a maddening pace but deeper every time. Saurfang was _working his way in_ , Anduin realized, and the thought had his cock jerking, leaking onto the sheets under him.

He was panting into his pillow when Saurfang informed him that he’d taken more than half of him, and Anduin wanted to cry. He _wanted_ all of it, but it might need to wait for another time, because it felt like Saurfang reached the end of him every time he fucked in but then he went _further_ , and Anduin wasn’t certain there was that much space left.

Saurfang’s patience was slipping, too. He was moving faster, with more purpose, a bit harder each time. It was _amazing_ , and Anduin couldn’t think of a single full sentence around the stretch-and-fullness inside him. He cried out Saurfang’s name like a curse as one particularly hard thrust had his cock bouncing against his belly, _nearly_ enough, but Anduin didn’t want help coming - he wanted to either come just from this, or when he absolutely _couldn’t_ take even an inch more.

But the best laid plans of mice and men, and all. Saurfang laughed at his mewling and cursing and fucked him harder, not going deeper except for when accidental movements of Anduin’s body helped him along here-and-there. “Close, but not tonight,” he grunted in Anduin’s ear, bent over Anduin’s back like a living wall of heat. “You’ll get there. Soon, I’ll slam my hips against your ass so hard I leave bruises, hm? Soon. I’ll get all the way in you and just _grind_ a bit, weigh you down until you come in the sheets.”

Anduin sobbed, gasping, head hanging down, held up far more by Saurfang’s hand bracing his chest than his useless, shaking arms. _”Please,”_ he begged, both for now-right-now and all-the-times-to-come. “Yeah. Just - just a little more. Love it, love you. Please?” Saurfang grunted and pressed his face into Anduin’s shoulder. “Maybe - kiss me? Saurfang, kiss me, you promised.”

Saurfang growled, and then Anduin’s hair was pulled tight, his head yanked back, and he was gasping as Saurfang’s tongue slid into him. The change of angle was too much, too good, and he could barely get any air between his bent-back neck and his mouth being full of Saurfang’s tongue.

He was _full_ of Saurfang, period. As much of Saurfang as they could physically fit, and more to come, and Anduin didn’t care he was mostly hanging by his hair when he reached down and grabbed his own cock. He didn’t even get to stroke - just the motion of Saurfang fucking him gave him the friction he needed against his fingers, and he cried as he came, fucked at both ends.

Saurfang either didn’t notice or didn’t care for long-explosive-never-ending moments, fucking Anduin through it, but then he let go of Anduin’s hair and Anduin slumped down to the bed, ass only still up by luck and the arm Saurfang slid quickly around his middle.

Anduin shut his eyes and gasped through it as Saurfang _used_ him in the absolute _best_ way. He relaxed into it much as he could, and not long after Saurfang was bellowing his release, clutching Anduin tightly to him. Anduin could _feel_ it, warmth filling his gut, as Saurfang came.

Saurfang stayed braced above him, hissing and shaking, for several long seconds before he relaxed. He helped Anduin slide gently down to rest on the bed properly before collapsing to the side, and Anduin watched with one eye as Saurfang got his breath back.

“I’m definitely going to be the one to die,” Saurfang finally said. “I don’t think my heart can hold up to that regularly. I don’t mind. I just feel you should know.”

Anduin snickered, dragging a hand up to pat Saurfang’s chest. “You’ll be fine.” He hauled himself a little closer, and muttered a thank-you when Saurfang hooked an arm around him to help out. “Besides, I’m holding you to your promise.”

“You keep saying I’ve made promises but I don’t think I made any promises.”

“It had _better_ have been a promise when you said you’d fuck me so deep you’d bruise my ass, Saurfang.”

Saurfang laughed, turning his head to nuzzle Anduin’s hair. “Tell me that again after you try to walk tomorrow.”

“Oh, I will,” Anduin asserted, already starting to doze. His whole body ached pleasantly, and it was definitely time to pass out for a good long while. They’d earned it.

Saurfang sigh fondly. “Somehow I don’t doubt you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out in the Lionfang server! It's basically Orc Fuckers Anonymous. https://discord.gg/8TFXrmz


End file.
